Memories Build A Future
by BBShipper
Summary: Sharpay and Troy have been arguing a lot lately but why? and will things improve?Oneshot. Suckish summary lol but please read,as always i dont own Hsm the mouse with big black ears does.


"You two in the living room now!"the parents declared to the arguing teenagers at the dining table.They stomped off scowling at the fact that they still had to breathe the same air."We are so sorry for Troy's behaviour"Mrs Bolton apologised."Dont worry about it Sharpay is to blame too i dont know what happened to them they were best friends and now everytime we all get together they just bicker and yell at each other"Mrs Evans sighed as they tried to salvage what was left of their friendly dinner.Meanwhile in the living room the tension could be cut with a knife,nobody spoke the two miserable teens just sat at the opposite ends of the couch glaring at one another.Ryan couldnt take it anymore he decided to play peacemaker,"you guys this is stupid you two were best friends i dont know what this is all about but you need to sort it out"he declared standing in front of them with his hands on his hips."Watch this old tape and if it doesnt make you come to your senses then i can always just bang your heads together"he sighed putting in the tape and leaving the room again.An image of the pair as two cute 7 year olds flashed on the screen,"your the bestest friend in the world Troy" Sharpay exclaimed as she opened her birthday present off him.She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek."mommy Sharpay just kissed Troy"Ryan yelled off camera."Shut up Ryan i was just saying thank you"she yelled back pouting."Thats a new excuse"Mr Evans teased.

Troy looked over at Sharpay to see that she was blushing slightly,"i remember that party well"he laughed smiling at her."Thats surprising"she responded coldly,refusing to make eye contact.Troy sighed and put his head in his hands,"i'm trying ok...am i that bad that you cant even look at me?!"he asked his voice full of confusion."Yes you are Troy Bolton do you not get that you hurt me?"she replied."When Gabriella arrived you neglected me,you missed my dance competition my big singing solo and even my birthday!"she began."Even though you missed all of those things i still made an efford,i came to your basketball games even though you wouldnt even glance at me for a second and at school everyday in the halls i'd say hi to you but you'd float on by like i hadnt said anything...how dya think that made me feel?!"she said raising her voice slightly and feeling her eyes well up."I couldnt help that i was in love"he angrily replied,"yeah well so was i"Sharpay screamed in response as tears started rolling down her face.

"You loved me?"Troy asked looking surprised,"i still do" she whimpered looking him straight in the eye.He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.She lay against him breathing in his scent and closing her eyes as he gently stroked her hair."I love you too Shar"he whispered placing a soft kiss on the top of her head,she pulled away from him and began nervously playing with her fingers."Your just saying that cuz you pity me"she stated.He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers,"no i really mean it i've always loved you and remember when we were little and our teacher asked us what we wanted to be and i answered married to Sharpay i meant it then and i still mean it now"he stated gazing into her eyes.Sharpay giggled,"i remember that...you got offended when i said actress instead of Troy's wife so you pretended to cry just so i'd kiss you and make it all better".Troy laughed,"dya think it still works now?"he asked pretending to cry.She smiled leaning in and sweetly capturing his lips.

"I knew it would work" Ryan said smirking as they pulled away."Mom Sharpay's kissing Troy"he yelled trying not to laugh."Mom tell Ryan for once to stop interrupting the kissing"Sharpay giggled causing everyone to erupt into laughter.The parents all came in from the kitchen,"i'm so glad you've made up"the women gushed."We are too...sooo about that not interrupting thing"Sharpay grinned raising her eyebrows."Say no more" the parents insisted making a quick exit,going back to drag Ryan away with them."Hmmm now where were we?"Troy grinned leaning back in,"remind me" Sharpay flirted as she threw her arms around his neck.After kissing for a few moments Sharpay pulled away,"ahh now i remember"she giggled.


End file.
